


Fine

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall
Summary: *TK，注意避雷*气味依赖俊平





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> *TK，注意避雷
> 
> *气味依赖俊平

他又在看他了。

目光黏着，像蜡融化又凝固，附着在上面，又像果酱，浓稠而甜蜜。手肘下垫着的课本在这个下午只被翻开了一页，上面的铅字被摩擦得模糊不清。

他看过来了。于是托着左脸的手握成拳往上挪，抵在太阳穴上，眼睛盯着课本，陌生的字母浮起来，组成看不懂的句子。

呃。他努力低头去看，脑子却乱糟糟。他还在看，竟没移开视线，手上冲调咖啡的动作没停，俊平凭细微的声响能分辨出来。店长真是高超的技艺。

他有些口干，喉咙如同灼烧，吞咽口水都吃力。仍旧不敢抬起头，只摸索着用手指把吸管拉到嘴边，用力一吸却发出奇怪的声音。

啊，原来已经喝光了。有些羞于发出这种声音，藏在栗发后的耳朵悄悄红了。

“俊平くん，过来一下。”

诶！

突然被点名，发呆肯定早就被发现了，但还是说不上来的心虚。他抬起头来，黑亮的眼睛睁大，眉毛扬起，像受惊的小动物。

堂本刚倚着墙，微笑着朝他招招手。是熟悉的动作。

他通过侧门，是熟悉的味道。后厨前的门帘一撩起就是堂本刚的侧脸。鬓角毛茸茸的。咖啡机声音轰隆隆的很响，香味一点点飘出来，愈发浓郁。他吸了吸鼻子，喉咙还是很干。

刚的味道。

俊平眼睛跟着店长大人的手走，接过才装了一点咖啡的马克杯。热气熏上来，好香。吹了好一会儿还是被烫到了，他吐吐舌头，眉一点点皱起。

“好烫！”

堂本刚抿着嘴没出声，接过杯子的时候还是忍不住fufu地笑了出来，努力控制住手抖把奶泡倒上去，递回给他。

“不——许——笑我，”俊平拖长了声音撇他一眼，低头去嘬，手指抵着杯底把杯子顶上鼻尖，像小孩子一样嘴唇也沾上了。

堂本刚用抹布擦了擦手，替他拨了拨垂下的刘海：“说了下午要好好复习的呢？”

咖啡缓解了喉咙的干，却解决不了感官上的渴。俊平把空杯子推到桌上，嘴唇上的奶泡还是没擦干净。

“好难受……”自己用舌尖一点点舔着嘴唇，确认干净了才抱过去。

刚的味道。

木质的味道是香水，干燥的味道是咖啡，甜腻的味道是奶油，但都不是刚的味道。

刚的味道是特别的。

俊平把鼻尖埋在店长的颈窝里，环着他的肩，把围裙的带子扯得歪歪斜斜。刚的味道不能再浓郁，由轻抚变为拥抱，安抚着他的每个细胞，他长呼一口气，抬头时头顶到了刚的下巴。

店长大人捂着自己的下巴，看着他担心的眼神，下一秒又要立刻笑出来了：“可以认真复习了吧？”

“嗯……”很没有底气地点点头。

堂本刚洗完澡推开卧室的时候，灯已关了。空调开很低，他抖了抖，摸着黑掀开被子，更加冰凉的肌肤就立刻贴了上来。

外面在下雨，下了一整夜没停，这会儿从豪雨演变为细雨，滴在窗框的声音渐渐发生细微的变化。门窗有好好关紧，但潮湿的气息还是不顾一切阻拦钻了进来，是泥土的味道。

他伸手去摸俊平的头发，很软，熟悉的和自己一样的洗发水香味，还带一点水汽，明明有帮他好好吹干。

低头去看，其实光线很差，看不太清。垂下的睫毛和影子迷糊在一起，眉毛很平，不像受惊也不像开心的时候，和额前的刘海都是一样的浅色。

轻轻地在刘海后落下一个额吻，就对上了黑黑的眼珠。

“吵醒你了吗？”

俊平摇摇头，依旧不肯松开他的手臂，眼睛眯起来，眼角的细纹向上扬，是在笑。

“要做吗？”

“明天要去上学的吧？”

他们在层层叠叠的被子下做爱。明明是夏天，也不知道为什么要盖这么多被子。被子里比房间要更黑，谁都看不见谁，看的感官从眼睛转为了手，放肆地抚摸，亲吻和爱抚都是随心所欲。

黑暗。潮湿。闷热。狭窄。黏腻。杂沓。混浊。疼痛。窒息。濡湿。

润滑剂从脊椎流下，糊得满床都是。床单皱起，被子被汗液黏在了手臂上，又被不耐地挥开，呼吸声叠在一起，在窄小的空间里尤为明显。刚才还柔顺干燥的发丝黏上湿汗，一缕缕凝在一起，跟着动作乱甩。

堂本刚一直都很温柔。

他把下巴贴在俊平的后颈旁，汗湿哒哒的，连接着皮肤，温度一点点透过来。蝴蝶骨被反复地亲吻，知道留下一串连续的吻痕为止。

刚的味道在这时候最为浓郁，俊平大口地呼吸，直至填满他的每一个毛孔。他先是咬着下唇，后又用牙齿磨指节，呻吟只有几声逸出来。

性器被抓在手里，用手指的茧去磨蹭，半浊的液体缓缓渗出，同时滑动的喉结也被含住，用虎牙去磨去蹭去咬。

刚掀开了层叠的布料，有一张被踢到了床底，但没人去理。空气一下子涌过来，精液的味道逐渐蔓延开来，雨又变大了。俊平坐起起来，他们黏糊糊的下身还连在一起，姿势却转了一番。现在刚在他面前是混乱不清的色块，他用嘴唇和手指去描绘，后背上的抚触使他肌肤下的骨头发痒。凉凉的嘴唇贴上来令人颤栗，更别提那条灵活、目的性明确的舌头。

明明是今天去上课，但昨天放在店里的英语课本却忘了拿。

这孩子啊……

明明人不在，却总下意识往那个位置去看。

拉花拉出了奇怪的形状，不过还好是自己喝。一点点嘬饮完，学俊平那样把鼻子套进杯里，，对着镜子看，根本很小学生。

一个人偷偷笑出了声，被女高中生好奇地八卦，也只是摇摇头。

在附近的公园吃午饭，树荫下的最后一张长椅，因为蝉声太吵而没人。只是简单的饭团，合着蝉鸣的节奏咀嚼，所有感官突然模糊起来，仿佛空气会令皮肤刺痛。

他把保鲜膜揉成小团，回味起昨夜的性爱。

他一直在想，恋人到底是需要他的味道，还是需要他。

告白时那孩子莽莽撞撞的，眉毛扬起一点，眼纹也一样，眼睛闪着亮光，拨好的头发露出可爱的粉粉的耳朵。

“因为喜欢店长的味道，所以请和我交往。”

味道？什么味道？咖啡吗？香水吗？还是奶油呢？

但都不是。

俊平说是刚的味道。

他回想起埋在他后颈的俊平。

自己是俊平的药吗？

毒品吗？

还是恋人？

他根本分不清。

其实什么都好。

因为完全不想分开。

把沾染上掌心汗水的小团抛进旁边的垃圾桶，正打算站起来旁边却坐了兔子。

公园里也有布偶人？

兔子拉住了自己的手。

头套摘下来，是被闷得满头是汗的俊平。脸是不健康的潮红。连笑也要低头，大概是因为这身装扮在害羞。

刚伸手去给他擦汗：“怎么穿成这样？”

兔子俊平把他拉进怀里。

“桃子说这样告白效果满分。”

“虽然很喜欢刚的味道，但更喜欢的是刚的全部哦。”


End file.
